Behind the Mask
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Princess Ellegaard was always a beautiful princess and be loved by everyone, and MT was always a mystery, greedy thief and be hunted by the police. A love story between them was so unreal. But an event happened at the night party had changed everything. [Cover art by random-rengeki on DeviantArt] (contain a little of Lukesse)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The princess and the thief**

Once upon a time in Minecraft Kingdom, there was a princess named Ellegaard. Although she was still young but she was able to ruled over her kingdom. She had a beauty of a 17-years-old lady with short brown hair and matched brown eyes, creamy skin as snow and rosy lips; she was also talented and had a love for red stone. With all of that, she could get everything she wanted, but that didn't mean she was greedy and selfish. She was kind and always ready to help others, and her people loved her because of that.

And there was a thief known as MT. He was known for being a mystery thief with lots of tricks. He was so "talented" that he was able to get away the police so easily without spending so much energy, sometimes with a little help of TNT. He was known for being a greedy thief that could get everything that he wanted. He was always a problem for the police and princess Ellegaard. No one knew what his real name was, even his real face because of the black mask he always wore.

The princess and the thief were so different.

A romance between then was impossible…

Right...?

* * *

Ellegaard looked up at the cherry trees and smiled gently. She had always fond on them because they were so beautiful and it helped her relaxed… especially today.

A few days ago, MT had stolen a very rare vase in the museum. When the police arrive, they only saw a note left by him. She never knew a thief left a note after stealing things like him, maybe that he didn't scare of being caught because he was so smart and could get away anytime. She sighed. She didn't want to arrest him, she didn't want to arrest anyone; but she had to. He had to be arrested for her kingdom's peace, although she hated it.

A wind came by and her red dress slightly flew along with it. She sighed again and closed her eyes, her mind relaxed. Suddenly she heard footsteps and a voice a boy made her turned around. It was Lukas, the captain of the royal guard. He was famous not just for his fighting skills, but also for his charm. His yellow hair and his sharp, bright blue eyes always made the girls fell. Although she was a princess and he was a guard but they were pretty close.

"Princess, your friends are here." He said.

She headed to where her friends were. She very liked making friends, so she had lots of them.

* * *

"Princess! You're here" Olivia said when she saw her. She thought that Olivia maybe was her closest friend because they both loved red stone. They sometimes came to the castle's lab and experimented various things with it together.

"Olivia, just called me Ellie. No need to call me like that."

"Okay then." She smiled. "Ready to go picnic together at the garden?"

"Sure."

"Hey Ellegaard, do you know MT just stole the vase at the museum?" Axel said.

"She a princess, of course she knows. Silly!" Petra put her hands on her hips. Axel and Petra were close friends, but sometimes they argued.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Ellegaard said cheerfully.

A shadow stood on a big branch of a tree and looked down. The princess then had the feeling that she was being watched and turned her head back, but saw no one.

"That's strange… But I guess it's was my imagination, maybe I'm too worry about MT."

And then she walked away with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: At the ball**

"It's a sheep!"

"It's a cow!"

"Can you two just stop already?" Olivia nearly yelled because of annoyance. Axel and Petra had argued for almost an hour because of… the shape of a cloud. They were always doing that, argued for hours and hours just for a very tiny and stupid thing.

"I say one more time! It's a sheep and we're done!" Petra put her hands on her hips, looking straight up at Axel.

"No matter what you say, it's still a cow!" Axel put one hand on his right hip, pointed a finger at her. Then they crossed their hands and looked away.

"Haizzz…" Olivia sighed. After a few minutes, they walked pass the bulletin board, Olivia's eyes widened in excitement.

"Guys!" She yelled. Axel and Petra both turned to her.

"What?!"

"Look!" She pointed to a paper attached to the board.

They looked closely at it. A ball would be held at the castle next week. Petra clasped her hands together.

"OMG! I love ball!" She smiled widely. "I can wear beautiful dresses and dancing with a charming guy!" She closed her eyes and let her imaginations flowed.

"Who would dance with a girl like you?" Axel teased her.

"WHAT?"

And then, they continued to argue.

'There they go again…' Olivia sighed. But she was excited; she couldn't wait their invitations to arrive at their mailboxes. She just hoped next week would come soon.

* * *

That night had come. The ball finally arrived. The carriage stopped and the three friends stepped out.

Olivia was wearing a long sleeveless orange dress with two lace tied together around her neck, a darker orange bow tied at her back; she also wore a pair of high heels. Her wrists were wrapped by two sparkle orange bracelets, her black twin-tails hairstyle was held by two white bows.

Petra was wearing a long short-sleeved blue dress with yellow decorations and yellow shoes. She wore a black necklace around her neck with matched black earrings, and her long orange hair was wrapped tightly as a bun.

Axel… well, he just wore a dress shirt underneath a black tuxedo with green tie and black shoes.

They entered the ball room and were amazed by it. The floor was made by white marble and the chandelier was shone brightly, making the whole place was liked sparkling. It was a magnificent place.

After a few minutes, Axel spoke.

"Hey, where's Ellegaard?"

After hearing his question, they noticed that she weren't here. They looked back and forth, but found no sight of her.

"Maybe… she's late?"

"This is her castle and her party! Don't you remember?" Axel said.

"Oh, right…" Olivia scratched the side of her neck.

The sound of the twin doors made them turned and Ellegaard came into view. She was wearing a sleeveless red evening gown, the end of it was decorated by a white lace and a pink bow attached at her chest, a gold belt wrapped around her waist, along with red heels. She also wore a pearl necklace with matched earrings. Her brown hair was curled and a pearl headband decorated. The long white gloves added as a finishing touch. She was gorgeous.

"Ellegaard, you look stunning!" Olivia squealed.

"Agree." Axel and Petra said at the same time. When they realized it, they looked at each other, putting their hands on their hips.

"Thank you. You all look nice too." She smiled at the compliment.

While they were talking, Lukas walked around the room and suddenly he stopped because of the sight of a boy. From behind, he was wearing a dark green coat with gold trim, lighter green pants and a green and black hat.

'Hmm… this guy looks familiar…' He thought, but ignored it anyway.

* * *

The music was then played and everyone started to dance. Ellegaard leaned over a column and watched everyone danced with their partners.

"I wished I had someone to dance with." She sighed. Although she was 17, but she had never experienced love before, and she always wished she could do it someday.

Suddenly, a person came made her snapped out of her thoughts. She looked over him and her heart skipped at beat. He was wearing a dark green coat with gold trim. Underneath it was a lighter green shirt with four yellow buttons attached along it; its collar was decorated with gold trim as well and covered his neck. He wore a pair of pants; its color matched the shirt, and brown boots and gloves. She could still see that he was bald although the green and black hat had covered it, but he still looked very handsome. She blushed slightly.

"Princess, may I have this dance." He bowed while reaching his other hand to her, his other hand was put behind his back.

"Of… of course." She took his hand and the two started to dance slowly along with the melody. During the dance, her mind was filled with questions and wonders.

'What is this strange feeling…?' She questioned herself. 'I had never seen this person before, but… I feel so warm and comfortable when I am with him…'

* * *

Axel and Petra were trying some drink at the table. Petra looked around to find Ellegaard until she saw her dancing with another guy. She punched Axel's arm to make him face her.

"Ow! What's that for Petra?" He looked angrily at her. She pointed to the couple and said.

"That guy seems familiar, right?"

Axel looked closer and his eyes widened. "You're right! He looks like someone we know!"

"And he doesn't look nice. I feel unsafe for Ellie." She added.

"Me too. If he does something to her, I'll never let him get away with it!" He looked at the guy and cracked his fingers.

* * *

The two continued to dancing until he spoke. "You're very beautiful, princess."

She blushed. "Thank… thank you…"

He leaned forward and whispered softly into her ears. She blushed harder when she looked at the distant between them; her heart was beating so fast.

"That makes me want to claim you… as my _own._ "

As he finished it, the music stopped and the two bowed to each other. He then walked away, leaving her there alone and full of thoughts.

"He…" She mumbled as her gaze followed him.

* * *

He stood alone with his hands on the handle of the balcony, looking at the starry night sky. Then he looked down at the small red heart-shaped glass bottle which was held by one of his hands.

"Hey…" A voice of a girl came from behind him. He quickly hid the bottle underneath his coat and turned around. It was the princess.

"Hello princess. Is here something?"

"Um… I want to ask… do you… live around here?" She tried to speak properly. She didn't know why she asked him that.

Upon hearing her question, he stayed quiet for a moment liked he was thinking of something. But at the end he spoke.

"Actually, I am a new person in this kingdom. Everything at here is new to me. I don't know anything…" He looked straight at her. "… including your name."

Take this as a hint, she said. "My name is Ellegaard." This was her chance to ask his name, so she took it. "How about yours?"

"My name is Magnus." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, hands behind her back.

"Well, nice to meet you Magnus. Welcome to Minecraft Kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new friend**

It was such a beautiful day at the castle's garden. Flowers were blooming, birds were singing and the butterflies were dancing.

Ellegaard looked at the sight and took a sip of tea. She then looked at Magnus which were sitting in front of her across the table covered by a white cloth.

"Thank you for inviting me here for tea, Princess." He smiled gently at her. She smiled back.

"You're welcome; we had known each other for months after all."

It was true; it had been two months since the ball. Since then, Ellegaard and Magnus had been visiting and talking with each other more often. He was almost like a friend to her.

"Such a pretty day, right?"

"Yes. Just a perfect day for a cup of tea." He took a sip.

A few minutes passed, they were talking when suddenly Magnus spoke.

"Princess, I remembered you said that you had to meet your personal tailor and her new assistant today, right?"

She paused a few seconds before stood up quickly.

"Oh my! I almost forgot! They must be waiting for me. Sorry but I guess I have to go now."

"It's okay. I had a great time after all. Goodbye."

They waved and she ran quickly back in the castle. His eyes followed her, he turned and left.

* * *

"Hm… Where is Princess Ellegaard?" Lukas said while crossing his arms. Beside him was Maya, Ellegaard's personal tailor.

"*huff*… Sorry for… *huff*… coming late." Maya smiled when she saw her.

"It's alright Princess. You came after all."

"So, did you fix my old dress?" Ellegaard asked.

"Yes, I did. It is all fixed and beautiful as new." She took out the dress from her bag and handed it to the princess. She looked closely and turned to the tailor.

"Thanks, Maya."

"My pleasure, Princess."

"Where is your new assistant?" She asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"She's here." Maya looked at the twin doors. "Come in, Jesse."

A young girl stepped in and Lukas blushed at her sight. She had waist-length black hair with a yellow hairpin, green eyes and rosy lips. She wore a red and white t-shirt underneath a blue overall, along with brown shoes. She was indeed a very cute and adorable girl.

"My name is Jesse. Honored to meet you, Princess Ellegaard." She crossed her hands in front of her.

"Wow, you're at my age?" She walked up and said while smiling sweetly.

"Yes. I… didn't expect that." She scratched the side of her necks.

* * *

They talked for a few minutes when Ellegaard suddenly said. "Hey, let's become friends! We're the same age after all."

"W… what!? Friends?" Jesse put one of her hands on her mouth in a surprised way.

"Yeah!"

"But… I am just an assistant of a tailor and you're a pr-" She didn't have a chance to finish it before Ellegaard put both of her hands on her chest and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Pleasssssssssssssse?" Although she was nearly 18, but puppy eyes trick was one of her favorite, and she always won with it.

Jesse looked at her with a few drops of sweats rolled on her forehead. She then gave up and said.

"Okay, if you want so…"

"Hooray!" She put her hands over her head in a happy way. She then pulled her new friend's hand and walked toward the doors. "Come on, I'll introduce you with my friend. Goodbye Maya and Lukas!"

Lukas looked at Jesse; he blushed and shook his head, putting his hands on his hips, making the red feathers stuck on top his armor hat swayed.

* * *

 **Sorry if you don't understand the word "armor hat" or it seems weird with you. If you do, just ignore that sentence. Honestly, I don't know what word to use beside it.**

* * *

When they're out of sight, Maya smiled and said. "Well, glad that she found a friend." She then looked up at Lukas and saw a shade of red blush on his face. She grinned evilly and put a hand over her mouth; she spoke with a teasing voice.

"He he… It looks like someone is hit by a cupid's arrow."

Upon hearing it, he blushed harder and quickly turned to her.

"I… I am not!"

She ignored it and with a hand on her hip and other hand raised, she sang.

"~Lukas and Jesse sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

Lukas walked away with a red and annoyed face. "You stand there and sing; I'm out."

* * *

Ellegaard and were at the park with Jesse, her friends were there and introduced themselves.

"My name is Petra."

"I'm Axel."

"And I'm Olivia."

"Pleased to meet you all, I'm Jesse." She smiled.

After their introduction, Ellegaard spoke. "Jesse is Maya's new assistant."

Jesse then added. "If you have any 'clothing problems', just bring them to me. I'm always ready to help."

"Wow! You're so great!" Olivia squealed.

As the friends were chatting, a person stood on a big branch, his hand holding a hunted paper.

"Hm… Hunt me, huh?" He mumbled. He then gripped the paper tightly.

"Once I succeeded with my plan, everything will be mine…" He paused to look at the smiling princess. "… including you, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Telling her**

 **Sorry but… no Magnugaard here. This chapter is just a cut-scene about Lukas confessing to Jesse. If you don't like Lukesse, just ignore this chapter and move to chapter 5 once it is posted.**

 **But anyway, I hope all of the Lukesse fans will like this.**

* * *

Ellegaard walked across the hallway alone. Today she and Magnus couldn't hang out together because Magnus had some works to be done. Well, at least he said that…

"I'm so bored…" She said and put her hands behind her back, continued to walk.

She then saw Lukas from distant, he was leaning his back to the wall. She was going to waved him when she saw his mouth moving, mumbling something to himself. She noticed that his gaze was at the floor, it looked like that he was thinking of something.

Ellegaard never liked seeing someone sad, upset or bothered, so she immediately came to him. But even when she was in front of him, he didn't seem to know this. She spoke.

"Hey, Lukas." No respond from the blond captain

"Lukas!" She said loudly with her hand waving in front of his face. He snapped out and looked at her.

"Oh! Greeting, Princess. What can I do for you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You don't seem fine. Something in your mind?"

"Uh… that? It's nothing Princess. Guess that I daydream again… You shouldn't care about it." He scratched his neck. She leaned closer, hands still at their place.

"Why shouldn't I care? What are you talking about?"

"Really, Princess. It's no big deal."

"I'm your Princess, and you're following my command. What wrong?" He knew she was serious through her voice. He had no choice but to say it, whatever he wanted to or not. He sighed.

"Okay, if you say so. But it's kinda… embarrassing for me to say it."

"I'm serious Lukas. And when I'm serious, I never judge or say anything."

He sighed again and paused for a few seconds, but at the end he spoke.

"I..."

"Just say it." She continued to look at him. She wouldn't stop that until she got her answer.

"*********"

"What did you say again?" She put her hand to her ear.

"*********"

"Pardon…" She leaned closer. He then took a deep breath.

"I HAD FEELING FOR JESSE!"

She froze a few seconds, her eyes widened. But she soon came back to reality. "Wait! You're serious right?" She pointed a finger at him.

"Yes!" He looked away, not daring to face her. His face was a pure red.

"OMG!" She squealed hard. "Omgomgomgomg!"

Lukas looked at her, sweats rolled down his face. "Uh… you're not angry?"

"Are you serious!?" She fisted her hands and put them in front of her chest. "Why would I angry about it? You two will make a great match!"

"You think so?" He scratched his head.

"Of course!" She then put her hands back on her hips. "You're telling her tomorrow!"

"What!? Tomorrow?" He panicked. "But I'm not ready yet! What if she rejects me?"

"Aw, come on! Don't be afraid." She turned her body away. "I'll go tell Jesse to come here tomorrow afternoon at the garden. You have to be there too, understand?"

"But-"

"No but! It's a command!" She ran away quickly before he could say anything else.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He leaned back to the wall and sighed.

* * *

That afternoon had come, the afternoon he feared of. But he had to do this! He had to tell Jesse how he felt about her. He couldn't just hide it from her.

He leaned to a tree, waiting for her to come. And finally, she had come into sight. He felt his heart beat against his chest. It always did that when he saw her.

"Sorry for coming late, Captain Lukas." She still had that sweet smile on her lips.

"Just Lukas is fine." He tried to stay calm.

"Okay. So Lukas, what do you have to tell me? Ellegaard said that it's very important, right?"

"Yes, it's… maybe a little shock to you."

"I'm listening."

Lukas bit his bottom lips. Right after she finished it, he held both of her hands. She then looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Jesse, I think I like you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you see…" He stuttered. "I had liked you since the first moment I saw you. When you first came here, I could feel my heart raced. And as days passed, my feeling for you soon reached its limit. Jesse, will you accept me as your boyfriend?"

He face formed a light shade of pink. She didn't say anything, and that made him nervous. But soon his nerves went away when she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You know, I… kinda like you too, really."

"So that means…" He looked down at her with wide eyes. She smiled.

"Yes, Lukas. I accept you as my boyfriend, and I will be your girlfriend."

They locked eyes together and he wrapped his hands around her, her head rested on his chest. Behind a tree from the distant, Ellegaard smiled at the newly formed couple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revealing**

December had come. It was Christmas and Ellegaard was taking a walk with Magnus in the garden. It was a fair sight. The grass and flowers with snow and snowflakes were falling from the sky. Lukas was given a day off to celebrate the holiday with his girlfriend, Jesse. They had been dating for four months now.

Ellegaard felt the cold wind went through her hair and made her red coat flew slightly; Magnus's long green coat flew as well. She then look up the sky and said.

"I like the snow, do you, Magnus?"

"Yes, I like it very much. They're beautiful just like you." He smiled.

Upon seeing his smile, she blushed. She found out that she liked him very much, maybe more than like… She just had to wait for the perfect day to tell him.

"Thanks…" She used her hands to cover her face, which were covered with a pair of short gloves.

They kept walking until someone called out for her.

"Hey Ellegaard, you wanna-"Axel was cut off when he saw Magnus. 'That… that's the guy I saw at the ball!' He thought and stared at him. Magnus felt sweat rolled down his face. But then his lips formed a grin and he asked with a totally normal voice without stuttering.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Axel said nothing.

"Ah, Axel! I forgot to introduce you two. Axel, this is Magnus, my new friend. Magnus, this is Axel, my friend." Ellegaard spoke to break the silence between them.

"Oh hi… _Magnus._ " Axel said without a smile on his lips.

"Why hello Axel, nice to meet you." He reached out his hand. Axel stared at it, but enventually he took it and shook his hand with his.

"So Axel, what up?" She stepped closer to her friend and said.

"Well, me, Olivia and Petra are going to the festival later. Wanna join?" He took out a ticket for her, and she took it.

"Why not? What time will we meet?"

"How about 4 PM this afternoon?"

"Sound fine then. See you there."

The two friends waved and Axel turned, but gave Magnus a final gaze before walked away.

"Come on, let's go." Ellegaard held his hand and they continued their walk. But without her noticing, he turned back to look at Axel and thought.

'That boy seemed to suspect me.'

* * *

 **Me: Oh my… What is Magnus thinking…? What does he mean by that? Find out in the next ch-**

 **Reader: DO NOT DARE FINISH THAT!**

 **Me: What? This is the end of the chapter!**

 **Reader: This is way too short! Continue typing or else you'll regret! *look at me with a threaten face***

 **Me: Okay okay! Jeez… *typing quickly, sweat rolling down***

* * *

February had arrived. That day of love had arrived…

Yes, Valentine's Day… ah, it finally arrived.

"Your chocolates are very delicious, Jesse." Lukas said as he took another bite. Jesse just blushed slightly at his compliment.

"Thank, it took lots of practice. Also this pair of hairpin is very cute."

"I had chosen the best for my girlfriend."

"Ah, jeez…" She looked away as he grinned at her.

Ellegaard watched the two while holding a small heart-shaped pink box with a red bow attached to it.

'I… I know the fact that Magnus asked me to meet him is normal. But… seriously, on Valentine's Day!?' She held the box closer to her chest as she blushed harder at the thought of him.

'No! I have to do this! I had held this feeling for him for almost a year… I can do this!... Can I?' She gripped the box tighter. Now she knew why Lukas feared of confessing to Jesse. It was very uneasy and awful at the thought of telling the other and being rejected.

'Okay, I have to be brave. Tonight it is!'

* * *

The moon shone brightly on the starry sky above the two. Ellegaard was wearing a pink floor-length short-sleeved dress that exposed her collarbones; it was also decorated with golden decorations. The lower half of the dress was white with pink fabric covered it. Her hair was down and short as always, but it had a big pink bow tied behind it; her neck was wrapped by a black necklace. Magnus was wearing his usual outfit, but his coat was missing. His appearance reminded her of someone, but she ignored it.

"You look stunning. Ellegaard." He still had that gentle smile on his face.

"It's nothing…" She blushed, but managed to take out the box and gave to him. "Here, this is for you."

His eyes widened, but he took it.

"Wow, I am given a gift? What a surprise." He looked closely at it while she just chuckled nervously.

"Hee hee… yeah…"

The box was very small, so he could fit it in his pocket easily.

"I had something to tell you. But I think you should say first." She said, nerves still in her voice. 'This is it, Ellegaard. Right after he finishes, you'll tell him how you feel.' She bit her lower lip at the thought.

She looked up at him and slightly shivered. Right after she suggested him saying first, his face became a little dark and he looked down at the ground.

"If you say so…" She was scared. His voice never be this deep, she wondered what would happen next.

He paused and with his hand placed on his hat, he took it off. Now with his bald head visible, she shivered even more. He looked _very_ familiar.

"Now now Magnus… Don't make me scare… It's not funny, you know."

He suddenly looked at her and spoke; she jumped a bit when she saw his serious face.

"Ellegaard…" He said while looking straight at her. She didn't say anything, she was speechless.

"I asked you to come here because I want to say that…"

He tucked his hand in the other pocket; he took out and tied to his head…

… a black mask.

Her mind was just like being hit by a spear. Her eyes widened; her heart beat rapidly at his appearance.

"…I am Magnus the Thief, being known as MT."

* * *

 **Now you know what "MT" stands for, right?**

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on "Behind the mask"**

" _I asked you come here because I want to say that…"_

 _He tucked his hand in the other pocket; he took out and tied to his head…_

… _a black mask._

 _Her mind was just like being hit by a spear. Her eyes widen; her heart beat rapidly at his appearance._

"… _I am Magnus the Thief, known as MT."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kidnapped**

She continued to stare at him without blinking, her heart continued to beat in her chest. He stared back at her and said.

"Well, guess that I have to go now. Goodbye, we won't see each other again."

And then with a leap, he was disappeared into the midnight sky.

Ellegaard felt tears began to build up at the corner of her eyes. Unable to stand anymore, her knees felt on the ground, her hands grip the bottom of her dress. Tears started to ran down her cheeks and hit the ground.

"I… I can't believe what just happened…" She mumbled to herself.

"I don't want to believe it! No! It's not real… is it?"

More tears ran down and washed away her makeup.

"No, I'm brave…" She used one of her hands to wipe away the tears. "I have to face the truth that I became friend and loved… _him,_ a well-known thief…"

She cried throughout the night, only the stars and the moon knew that.

* * *

Magnus looked at the midnight sky through the window. He grinned.

"Sorry, I have to do this because…"

He took out the small bottle he had hidden under his coat since the ball and brought it up to his face.

"…I have plans to do. Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Ellegaard closed the thick book and said with a proud voice.

"I now announce you husband and wife."

Right after she finished it, everyone clapped and cheered for the newly married couple.

Jesse looked lovingly at her husband, Lukas, in his white tuxedo with a black tie, a flower attached to the right of his chest, and a pair of white shoes. In her opinion, it fitted so perfectly with his blond hair and sparkle blue eyes.

She herself was wearing in a pure white short-sleeved wedding dress with a golden belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was down as always but the left of it was decorated with some colorful and pretty flowers. A bracelet at her right wrist and a white veil finished her beauty.

"You look beautiful, Jesse." Lukas said as he held her hands tightly.

"Ah, Lukas…" She said, looking away and blushed.

Lukas then pulled Jesse closer and kissed her. Everyone's cheers became louder.

'Wow, I can't believe it has been five months already…' Ellegaard thought as she watched the happy newly wedded couple. 'Everything had been fine, except… that memory about that last Valentine's.' She gripped her chest and bit her bottom lip at the thought.

'Why can't I forget about him…? Just why?'

Honestly, she really missed him… very much, although she didn't want to admit that. Since then, she had cried a lot, but she didn't tell anyone about this.

'Is it because… I am deeply in love with him?' She looked up and jumped when she looked behind the crowd.

Who the heck did she just see?

Those red eyes as ruby, that handsome face, that green shirt, that black mask…

She rubbed her eyes and looked again at that same spot.

No one was there.

'Weird… That was my imagination, I think.' She sighed. 'But just ignore it already. Beside, today is Jesse and Lukas's wedding day, I should be happy.'

She then joined her friends.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since her friend's wedding, and since then she had a lot of works to be done. Well, that was a princess's duty after all.

Ellegaard yawned and rubbed her eyes because of tiredness. She had been up late at night lately, and she was really in the lack of sleep. Her eyelids slowly shut and she fell asleep with her hands and her head on the table.

The clock struck midnight and the wind blew through the opened window. The curtain blew slightly as a figure stood at the window.

Wait, _figure?_

Magnus grinned as he stepped into Ellegaard's room without a sound. He wiped away a strand of hair off her face.

"Being a princess sure is a hard work, huh?" He said. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and the sound of the twin doors being opened.

"Princess?" Lukas looked into her room to see her sleeping peacefully at the table. He smiled a bit. He walked in to take the blanket on her bed and dragged it on her. He walked out and carefully closed the door.

When Magnus was sure that the captain wasn't there anymore, he went out from under the bed. He looked at her and grinned again.

"If the police knew this, I would be arrested for sure, he he…"

* * *

Ellegaard opened her eyes slowly and when she was fully awake, she jumped to see that she wasn't in her room anymore. This place wasn't familiar with her. The floor was lined of gray lining bricks, as well as the wall. And there were a few stacks of TNT along the wall.

"Where am I?" She questioned herself before she saw a shadow approached her. She looked up to see Magnus.

"You finally awake. Welcome to my home, or… my hideout." He had an evil smile on his face.

"M... MT!" She shouted, although she knew his name but she just couldn't say it after what he had done. "Why do y-"

She was cut off by a small clock moving side to side held by his hand. The spark began to lose in her eyes until only a dark shade of brown in them. She was hypnotized.

"Shh… quiet. Good girl." He put the clock back in his pocket and from a small table nearby, he brought to her a glass of wine.

"Drink this." He said.

And of course, she immediately took it. She took a sip, and then she was unconscious and fell on the floor.

"Just a sip? _It_ sure is affective."

* * *

After an hour, consciousness returned to her, but her face was dark.

"Awake huh? From now on, you will be my slave, got it?" He said while looked into her empty eyes.

"Yes…" She said and her bang moved a little bit, revealed a mark on her forehead. "… my love."

His grin became wider at those two last words. He took out the bottle and brought it up his face.

"Ha ha! That love poison in the wine worked! With this lovely princess, no one will dare to go against Magnus the Future king of Minecraft Kingdom! Everything will be mine, all the kingdom will be mine!"

He laughed with an evil and satisfied tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

Olivia stared at the bulletin board; she gripped her chest, trying to fight back tears and anger.

" **PRINCESS ELLEGAARD FOUND MISSING!"** was the title of the only paper attached to it.

"Wh… who would do this?" She mumbled.

"If I ever find out that jerk, I will punch him so hard!" Axel cracked his fingers.

"I will join you!" Petra put her hands on her hips.

Jesse buried her face into Lukas's chest and cried on his armor.

"Prin… *sniff*… Princess had been missing… *sniff*… for over a month! *sniff*… I'm so… *sniff*… worry… *sniff*."

Lukas put his hands around her in a comfort way. "D… don't worry honey. I'm sure we… we can bring her back…" He was trying so hard to fight back tears.

* * *

Magnus was sitting at his desk with a pile of papers, writing something down. Ellegaard walked in his room with a drink on the tray. She was wearing a knee-length red maid dress with white long sleeves and cuffs, along with a white apron, a pair of black leggings and red shoes.

Magnus stole that dress from a costume store because… well, he thought that wearing a floor-length dress would be hard for his "slave" to work. He was proud of himself because it fitted her perfectly and showed every curves of her body.

"Your drink is ready, my love." She said blankly because, you know, she was controlled by the love poison and emotion was taken away from her.

Hearing her voice, he spun his head around. "Good. Just put it here for me." He said and she put the tray at exactly where he "asked" her to.

Before she reached the door, he spun his chair and said. "Come here."

She turned around and walked closer to him. When she was next to him, he stood up and using his left hand, he held her waist. "Say, since we'll get married soon…" He paused to lift her chin up with his right hand.

"… why don't you show me how a kiss from a princess feel like?"

Not waiting for her to respond, he leaned forward to her face. But when their face was inch close, he stopped for a few seconds before moving his face away.

"But… never mind. Maybe sometimes later."

She took a step back and he sat down his chair. "Go cleaning. When I finish my work, the house has to be clean, got it?"

"Yes, my love." She walked away and closed the door.

He continued to write down the paper. Suddenly, something at the corner of the desk caught his eyes.

"That's the gift Ellegaard gave me on Valentine's Day." He reached out his hand to grab it. A voice appeared in his mind.

 _Here, this is for you._

He shook his head. "Urg, what am I thinking?"

He was going to put it back but he suddenly unwrapped the box like his hands were moving themselves. He looked inside and saw a handmade embroidered handkerchief. It was beautiful with yellow outline and a big rose in the middle as red as his eyes and it had two small green leaves with it. Magnus felt his heart ached a little.

"What's wrong with you Magnus? I mean, come on, it just a handkerchief!" He spotted a small piece of paper had been folded. He unfolded it and read.

 _Dear Magnus,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day! We had known each other for a year now. Time passes so fast, doesn't it?_

 _Do you like that handkerchief I made for you? It took me a lot of times to finish because I'm not good at embroidering, but I hope that you like it!_

 _I want to say that… I love you. I know it is a little sudden, but it's true. I love you from the bottom of my heart, Magnus. If I can't say this when we meet at the oak tree, then you will know it through this letter._

 _If you don't want us to be lover, then it's fine. You don't have to. I know that you have had a girl in your heart. I understand. We can still be friends, right?_

 _Well, that's all I want to say. I'm waiting for your answer. Goodbye._

 _Your friend,_

 _Ellegaard._

After he finished, a drop of tears suddenly fell on the letter.

'Why… am I crying?' He questioned himself; he didn't want to admit that he was crying.

'And… what have I done?' Tears continued to roll down his cheek.

'She was so innocent, so beautiful… and I took them away from her!'

'This isn't me!'

'I don't deserve to read this letter!'

'Why are these tears keep flowing?'

He used his hand to wipe away the tears.

'Maybe it's because… I can't hold back my feelings anymore.'

* * *

Night soon came. Magnus walked back in his room to see Ellegaard was there. She put both of her hands in front of her, voice still blank.

"Your bed is ready, my love. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Magnus once again felt his tears on his face. He walked toward her and with his quick hands, he kissed her deeply with her being held tightly in his embrace.

'Sorry Ellegaard. I know I shouldn't be greedy anymore, but I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer…' He thought while his tears still rolling down.

'… I want to claim you… as my _own._ '

He broke the kiss; string of thin saliva was the only thing that connected their lips. He pushed her and her back landed on his bed. He moved on top of her, he pressed their lips together once again and they continued their kiss with her wrists held by his strong grips.

That peaceful night was filled with his love and passion.

They had become one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Goodbye**

Ellegaard slowly opened her eyes and woke up from her long sleep. She covered her naked body with the blanket and she soon saw her love sat on the edge of the bed, holding his green shirt.

"My love…" She said and he turned to her.

"I had decided."

"Huh?"

"Put your dress on and go outside, I have something important to tell you."

With those words, he stood up and walked outside, leaving her alone on his bed. As he closed the door behind him, he repeated the words he read over and over again.

 _The victim won't be control anymore if he or she drinks the poison again._

* * *

He leaned his back against the tree as he waited for her to come. And there she was, in her red and beautiful floor-length dress. His heart ached a bit at her old appearance.

'No.' He thought. 'I had my decision, and nothing will change that.'

"I'm here, my love." She said, putting her hands in front of her like she usually did. He gripped his chest slightly and brought out a glass of wine with the love poison in it.

Was he going to poison her again and made her "love" him even more?

No.

"Drink this." He said and she took it. After a sip of it, she dropped the glass and fell down; pieces of glass scattered on the ground.

He looked at her for a while before picked her up in bridal style and vanished.

* * *

Lukas was walking in the garden. His face seemed fine but his mind didn't.

"Princess Ellegaard has been missing for over a month now…" He mumbled. "I'm so worry. If we couldn't find her then who will rule the kingdom?"

Suddenly he heard a loud and happy voice.

"Princess!" It was Jesse.

Then he saw her at the tree…

… with Ellegaard sitting beside her.

"Princess! You're back!" Lukas ran over as his wife hugged the princess.

"Wh… what happened Jesse?"

Jesse broke the hug, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't you remember? You had been missing for so long! But now you're back, everyone doesn't have to worry anymore."

That was when memories came to her mind.

'Oh…' She thought. 'I remembered. Magnus kidnapped me to his hideout. I was going to yell at him when… something stopped me. And now all I know that I was here.' She looked at Jesse, who took out a tiara, _her_ tiara, for exact.

"Here, princess." She put the golden tiara on her head. "Lukas found this in your room right after he found you went missing."

"Thanks for taking care of it." She smiled, but she couldn't stop thinking.

'Just… what did happen?'

* * *

Magnus stared at a small jewelry box with golden decoration. Inside were the poison bottle and the handkerchief.

'Goodbye Ellegaard.' Tears formed at the corner at his eyes. 'You will continue your role as a graceful princess and rule over your kingdom, and I will remain as a lowly thief and be hunted by the police.'

He looked at the box one more time and closed the lid.

'Goodbye.'

* * *

 **Sorry for this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But I promise that the next one will be longer.**

 **(*SPOILER AHEAD!* The next chapter will be a songfic.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Under the cherry tree I**

 **This song in this chapter is one of my favorite Vocaloid songs because it's just so good! I don't cry while listening but I have to admit that this song is so sad, emotional and heart-breaking. I highly recommended listening to it while reading this chapter, beside, I did when I was typing this chapter.**

 **This song is called "Yume to Hazakura", sung by Hatsune Miku. Music and lyrics by Aoki Gekkoh. English translations by terracannon876.**

 **I don't own anything beside this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow… they're so beautiful!" Ellegaard smiled as she looked up at the cherry tree was blooming above her. It was one of the most beautiful cheery trees in the garden.

"I love them so much…" She said as she closed her eyes, feeling the warm breeze of spring flew over her. "It helped forget the sad memories… including _that."_

She looked down at the ground, where the pretty petals were landing softly down at; her eyes were filled with sadness at that thought. It had been a month since Magnus's kidnap…

"I… I couldn't understand!" She nearly shouted. "Every time those sweet and heart-breaking memories came to me, my heart… hurts." Silence came; she put her hands on her chest and gripped the fabric of her dress.

"Magnus…" She tried to hold back tears. "Why do you have to be MT?"

As she mumbled, she didn't realize that Magnus was sitting on a very high branch of the cheery tree, away from her view.

"And why does the girl I love have to be you?" He asked so soft that she couldn't hear, his hand held a petal.

She released her hands from her chest and petals landed into them. Looking at them, she brought them to her chest again. Unable to hold back anymore, she sang.

 _ **Smooth like a river's course**_ _,_

 _kono kawa no nagreru ga gotoku,_

 _ **I can hear a peaceful melody.**_

 _odayaki ni nero ga kikoeru._

 _ **A breeze, tinted with the hues of nostalgic memories**_

 _fuku kaze ga hoo wo nadete iku_

 _ **Caresses my cheeks as it passes.**_

 _natsukashii omoide ga nijimu._

His eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know that she had _such_ a beautiful voice. But eventually, his face formed a smile as the melody continued. She stepped forward and put on of her hands on the trees while the other hand placed on her chest. She closed her eyes and continued to sing.

 _ **The distant sky**_

 _haruka naru sora wa_

 _ **Rouses awake forgotten memories**_

 _mune wo saku you ni_

 _ **As though my heart had been cracked open.**_

 _wasure kaketa kikoku wo samasu_

 _ **And what spills forth are tears.**_

 _afureru wa namida._

 _ **The season of the white sakura, standing in full blossom.**_

 _shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa._

 _ **Exists only in a faraway dream.**_

 _tooku yume no naka ni dake._

 _ **The dancing blossoms scattering through the air**_

 _mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita_

 _ **Whisper words that shall forever remain engraved in my memory.**_

 _wasurerarenai kotoba._

Right after she stopped, he decided to sing along with her. He wanted to reveal himself after all.

 _ **Those sleepless nights I set off alone,**_

 _nemurenai yoru wo hitori kiri,_

 _ **Strolling through the warm breeze,**_

 _aruki dasu nurui kaze no naka,_

 _ **Have transformed into memories before I noticei**_

 _itazura ni hashaideita mama_

 _ **While I was still frolicking about.**_

 _ki ga stukeba omoide ni kawaru._

Her eyes widened. She recognized this voice.

"This… this voice…" She looked at the direction of it to see him sitting on a branch above her and singing. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the person that she had missed for so long.

"M… Magnus?" She finally said his name, his real name. He continued to sing.

 _ **Those hot, sultry days**_

 _tsuki mo kumogakure_

 _ **Where the moon even disappears**_

 _mushi atsui hibi no_

 _ **Hold memories I wish to forget, but when they even vanish,**_

 _keshitai kioku mo hakanaku wa,_

 _ **All that remain are never-ending tears.**_

 _tomaranai namida._

 _ **The fixed passage of time cruelly**_

 _Kizamareru jika wa zankoku ni_

 _ **Constrains us as it plays with us.**_

 _hito wo shibari tsuke asobu._

 _ **The lush verdant leaves of the sakura**_

 _aoao to shigeru sakura no ha wa_

 _ **Speak only silence.**_

 _nani mo katari wa shinai._

Ellegaard gripped her chest again, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"Magnus…" She mumbled between her cry. "Why are you here?"

 _ **The season of the white sakura, standing in full blossom**_

 _shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa_

 _ **Exists only in a faraway dream.**_

 _tooku yume no naka ni dake._

 _ **The dancing bloosoms scattering through the air**_

 _mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita_

 _ **Whisper words that shall forever remain engraved in my memory.**_

 _wasurerarenai kotoba._

For some reasons, this moment was so precious to her. To see him again made her felt warm a bit, but somehow hurt at the same time. She looked at him, eyes full of sadness. To him, those sparkling brown eyes of hers were always beautiful in any moment, in any seconds, at any times.

He really missed her, everything of hers. To see her again made him felt happy, but regret at the same time. He looked at her, eyes full of love. To her, those eyes were pleading her to forgive him for what he had done, for what he had said, for what mistakes he had made.

As they looking at each other, they didn't realize that someone was stalking them from the distant, on a branch of another tree…

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

_As they looking at each other, they didn't realize that someone was stalking them from the distant, on a branch of another tree…_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Under the cherry tree II**

Silence could be found between them, no one said anything. However, his heart was so hurt at the tears running down her rosy cheeks. He opened his mouth as to say something…

… until he saw an arrow darted forward her.

"Ellegaard!" He said as he quickly jumped down as fast as lighting, pushing her aside before the arrow could hurt her.

More arrows came, but Magnus quickly grabbed them all and launched them back to where they came from. As the arrows darted back to a tree branch, he saw a figure jumped up, dodging them and landed on the ground. Magnus could see that it was a boy.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Magnus said as he walked closer to him. He turned around and revealed his green eyes matched with his hair that was tied into a short ponytail. He wore a brown coat that was unbuttoned and a short-sleeved white shirt underneath, brown shorts and brown boots.

"Shut up and move aside!" He said, eyes warning him. Magnus stayed still.

"I said move aside!" He threw darts toward him, but Magnus quickly dodged them. He jumped up and knocked him down by landing his foot on his chest. The boy lay on the ground, putting a hand on his chest where Magnus hit him. Magnus stomped his foot on the wooden bow, snapping it in half

"Why are you doing this, stalker?" Magnus looked down at him. He glared and groaned.

"None of your business."

"Go away, now."

Silence.

"Now. Or you'll regret." His voice was deep and sounded a little dangerous.

"Huh! Let's just say that you win this time…" He got up slowly, still hurt from his attack. "But I'll back! You'll see!"

And then, he darted out of the garden within a blink of an eye. Magnus turned around, facing the princess that was leaning on the tree, still scared.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y… yes…" She stuttered. "Thank you…"

"It's nothing…" He turned back. "Let's… forget what happen today. Goodbye."

He was going to leave when suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He knew who they belonged to.

"Please…" Ellegaard whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Please, don't leave me again. Please…"

He didn't say anything.

"Please…"

He couldn't ignore her pleading anymore.

"If you want to…" He said, turning to her.

* * *

"You lost your parents when you're 10?" She asked as they sat under the cherry tree, and he nodded.

"Yes. It was caused by a big fire. Someone burned up our mansion at midnight, when my parents were sleeping. I survived because that night I snuck out to play with the fireflies…" He looked down at the ground as the memories came to him. "It was so terrifying when I saw the fire from the distant, and when I found my parents being burned alive, I had shouted into the silent night…" He was trying not to cry. "When I buried my parents, I had cried so much. Why did I have to be an orphan so soon?"

She didn't say anything as he continued.

"From then, I set up my life alone. At daytime, I went out to find food, which were wide berries because I didn't know how to hunt yet; at nighttime, I came back into the cave and slept. Every night, I cried and mourned for my parents' death."

Ellegaard felt sorry for him. It sure was hard for him.

"When I'm older, 17 for exact, I knew how to make weapons and learnt to hunt by myself. Then, I was interesting in TNT and decided to steal some. At first, I didn't steal much and just used them for emergency; but as day passed, my greed soon took over me. I realized that they were very useful to do anything, especially in stealing things. And that was when I started my new life as a thief, as you can see now."

Silence.

"I… I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want to be a thief. I swear! If that fire didn't happen then I wouldn't be lonely! I could still live a happy life with my parents in our mansion! I wouldn't feel unloved! I wouldn't be lonely as I am now!"

Tears ran down his face. Ellegaard felt bad for him. Who knew that he had to go through those awful things?

They stayed like that for a while before she spoke. "Actually, you aren't lonely. Your parents are up there, watching you and praying for you. Just like my parents…"

He turned to her. "Your parents? Don't you mean… the King and the Queen?"

"Yes." She looked up at the sky. "When I was a child, I asked if they ever left me. And they said 'We're always there for you, even when we're not there with you.' So, your parents must be up there with them too…"

It was her turn to look at the ground. He didn't say anything before putting his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She blushed as she felt her body touched his. Petals flew above them as he said.

"Y… you know…" He said. "I have had this feeling for you for a while now. I don't know if you could forgive me for everything I had done to you, like… lied to you, kidnapped you, controlled you by my poison and… and…"

He stuttered and flushed red at the next thing he was going to say. He didn't want to mention _that_ night he had with her. Or for exact, he didn't want her to know.

"But… no matter what happen or what opinion you had on me, I still love you. I will still do. And since that our parents are gone, we only have each other."

She looked at him before she spoke again. "Oh, Magnus…"

She pulled his shirt forward her, she leaned up and their lips met. His eyes widened at the sudden kiss.

"S… stupid!" She said as they broke apart. "I… I love you too! I missed you so much! I had waited for you for so long! So why wouldn't I forgive you? Why would I let you go again?"

He looked at her strong eyes filled with will. His lips formed a smile.

"I'm glad you say that."

And he hugged her gently with her being wrapped in his arms. They didn't want to let go of each other, not a bit.

* * *

From behind another tree, Lukas looked over his shoulder at them. He had seen what happened, but he didn't angry about it.

"Well… A thief has to have someone to love too…" He said as his eyes followed a petal landing softly in his hand. "He's still a human after all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Telling the others**

"Good night, Princess." The maid said as she slowly closed the door, leaving the princess sleeping peacefully on her king-sized bed.

Well, at least that her eyes were closed…

As the sound of the door closing reached her ears, Ellegaard opened one eye to make sure that her maid was out and opened the other eye. A smile formed on her lips.

She sat up carefully, not wanting to make too much noise and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly ten, so he would be here soon.

As the clock struck ten, a shadow appeared at the balcony. She walked forward it and smiled.

"You always arrive on time." She said as he walked closer and revealed himself as the moonlight hit him. He smiled as well.

"Magnus wouldn't dare to make his love waiting." He leaned down and kissed her; she kissed back. They pulled apart and he said.

"I missed you so much."

"For just one day? You're so impatient…" She kissed his cheek. "But also sweet at the same time." She then walked out with him and put her hands on the handle of the balcony.

"Say, we have been dating for a month now, haven't we?" He said.

"Don't you mean 'secretly dating'?" She said and he just chuckled.

"Yes. I couldn't imagine how everyone is going to react if our relationship is revealed."

His words made her remembered something she had been thinking for a while.

"Uh, Magnus…" Her soft voice caught his attention. He tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Can I… tell you something?"

"Of course you can, dearest. What is it?"

She looked up at him. "I think I should tell everyone about this."

He nearly fell.

"What? What make you have that idea?"

"Listen, Magnus. We can't hide this forever. If someone finds out then we'll get in big trouble, so why don't we just tell them?"

"But… what about you? Your people! Your friends! You're a princess, Ellegaard! What if I ruin your reputation?"

She didn't say anything and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest as she said.

"Magnus, you're not a bad person. It's not your fault that you're a thief, you just feel lonely. I'm sure they will understand."

"But-"

He was cut off by her kiss. His mind relaxed as he kissed her back.

"No but, Magnus. Everything will be fine, I promise."

He didn't say anything. He was going to say something, but her strong eyes stopped him with will inside them. He just hugged her.

"Thank you Ellegaard. You have done so much for a lowly thief like me."

"Because you're my sweetheart." She said and they stayed like that as the moonlight shone upon them.

* * *

"Come on slowpoke! Can you go faster?" Petra said and Axel yawned.

"You called me so early in the morning and I stayed up late last night. You can't blame me!"

"Whatever."

"Come on guys. We're going to hang out with Ellegaard, isn't that great?" Olivia said as she continued to walk before them.

"Yeah!" Petra said and Axel just glared at her.

After a while they arrived at the castle. They walked in and soon caught Ellegaard's sight. Olivia waved and called.

"Ellegaard!"

"Oh, you're all here." She walked toward to join them.

"So, what are we going to do today? I'm excited!" Petra smiled, but Ellegaard just looked down at the ground before looked up at them again.

"Actually, before that, I… want to tell you something…" She twirled her thumbs.

The others looked at each other with curious, and Olivia spoke.

"What is it Ellie?" She said and the princess gulped.

"Promise not to… freak out, okay?"

"Okay."

She took a deep breath.

"Well, Mag- MT… uh…"

Hearing the thief's name, Axel said. "What's with him?"

"Let her finish, idiot!" Petra pinched his arm and Axel shut his mouth.

"Uh… well… he…"

"Just say it Ellegaard." Olivia said.

"He… He's my lover!"

They froze immediately.

"What… the… hell… did I just heard?" Petra said, her voice was shocked.

"R… really?" Olivia said as her body shook a little.

"Yes."

"Uh… just one question." Axel said as he crossed his arms. "How can a thief like him be your lover?! It isn't seemed right!"

"Yeah, me too." Said Petra.

"I knew it… You guys are mad at me, right?"

Silence.

"I… I'm sorry… I just… couldn't understand." Axel scratched his head.

"He isn't bad as you think! I swear! He just-"

"Look, Ellgaard…" Olivia put her hands on her shoulders. "We just shock about you and him dating. We don't mad but-"

"What!?"

They looked at the direction of that voice and saw Jesse had already standing there, her body shaking. Ellegaard knew that she had heard everything.

"Magnus… Ellegaard… are… dating?"

"Jesse! Let me explain!" She was going to walk toward her friend when she saw a hand placed on Jesse's shoulder. It was Lukas.

"They really are, dear. But don't worry, Magnus isn't bad as he seems."

"Wha… what…?" Ellegaard's eyes widened.

"Who's Magnus?" Jesse looked up at him and asked. Lukas said as he looked at the others.

"MT's real name." The others grasped.

"So that guy named Magnus Ellegaard was with in the garden that day was MT!?" Axel said angrily.

"How… did you know, Lukas?" Ellegaard's body was shaking on it own.

"Sorry for not letting you know, but… I had heard everything you two said to each other under the cherry tree that day…"

Ellegaard didn't say anything.

"If everyone didn't believe Princess, then I'll stand for her. Yes, he isn't bad. He just has sad memories and he's lonely, he just wants to be loved."

He then glanced over a nearby tree and said. "No need to hide like that anymore, Magnus. Reveal yourself."

And right after he finished that, Magnus came out from behind it.

"How did you know I'm here?"

Everyone, except Lukas and Ellegaard, grasped out loud. Lukas replied him.

"I have a sharp scent."

"Y… you!" Axel pointed at him.

"I won't blame you Axel. I know everyone hates me, and now my relationship with your Princess makes all of you hate me even more."

They looked at him, silence took place once more.

"Actually, not everyone." Lukas put his hand on his shoulder. "At first, I hated you too. But then after I heard your story, I felt sorry for you. I know you didn't want this to happen. I understand…" He then smiled. "You're good, Magnus. You have my trust."

Magnus just stared back at him. But eventually, he smiled back.

"Thanks."

Olivia put her finger on her lips as she was thinking something. She then said.

"Yeah, you have a point, Lukas."

"I think so, too." Said Petra.

"Hmm…" Axel stared at Magnus for a few seconds. Magnus felt sweats ran down his face as he stepped closer. But Axel just took his hand and shook it.

"Well, I know we had shook hands once. But let's do it again, as a real friend this time. You have had my back, Magnus."

Magnus smiled. "Yes, of course."

He then pointed a finger at him. "But if you dare hurt her, don't ever think of getting away."

"I promise."

Ellegarrd smiled gently as they got along. She's glad that everything's okay, just as she promised with Magnus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Our wedding**

"I now announce you husband and wife."

Ivor said as the crowd cheered for their Pr- new Queen, Ellegaard, and their new King, Magnus. They smiled as they stared into each other eyes lovingly.

Magnus couldn't take his eyes out of his beautiful bride. She was wearing a long-sleeved, knee-length white dress with a blue jewelry attached to the chest and golden decoration. Her hair was down as always and decorated with flowers and a long pure white veil. A necklace wrapped around her neck added as a finishing touch.

To Ellegaard, he was the most handsome groom ever. He was wearing a white shirt and a white vest underneath a white coat decorated with gold trim along with a black tie. He was even more charming with those white shoes and that beautiful smile.

Finally, they were married after so long, after so many things happened. They could be together without any obstacles more before them. They could be with each other, forever.

"I love you, my King." She whispered.

"I love you too, my Queen." He whispered back. He then pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The crowd cheered louder at the sight before him.

As they broke apart, the guests started to dance and chatted while trying some cakes and drinks. Lukas was talking with Axel when Jesse slightly pulled his red cape.

"Um, Lukas…" She said softly. "Can I borrow you for a moment? I… have something to tell you."

Ellegaard smiled happily with Magnus while they danced slowly along with the melody. Magnus smiled back at her as he held her gently, guiding her through the dance.

'This ending…' Ellegaard thought. '… is just like a fairytale.' '

* * *

 **And… that's the end. I was planning to write more but… this is my limit, but I had fun in writing this, though. :)**

 **I'm very glad that you guys like this story, all of those awesome reviews you gave me make me feel happy. Thank you!**

 **Bye bye for now, and see you in the next story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ha ha, surprised? I'm back!**

 **When I was reading my reviews for this story, I saw a reader requested me to write a bonus chapter. After that, I thought I should, too. So here it is!**

 **As I said, this is a bonus so it can be short. But anyway…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Bonus: Happiness and Hope**

 **Take place when Jesse pulled Lukas's cape…**

"Um, Lukas…" Jesse said softly. "Can I borrow you a moment? I… have something to tell you."

Lukas looked at her, a little confuse in his face. But eventually, he nodded.

"Okay, honey." He then turned to Axel. "Sorry, Axel. I'll be right back."

Axel nodded and Lukas followed Jesse to the corner of the garden, where there were a few people. They stopped as Lukas spoke.

"What is it, Jesse? Why do you have to tell me now?"

Jesse just scratched her head and looked away. "Well, because… um… I think that I should. That's all…"

Lukas was confused once again, but felt a little worry. "So, what is your problem?"

"I don't know if you will be shocked or happy…" She just blushed more. Lukas held her shoulders, forced her to look at him.

"Every thing you say is okay with me, Jesse. Trust me, I'm your husband."

She stuttered. "I… I… I… um… I'm…"

"Just say it, dear."

"I'm pregnant!"

Lukas froze right away, but snapped out when Jesse gently shook his shoulders. "Lukas, are you okay? I knew you will act like w-"

She was cut off when Lukas held her waist and spun her around in midair; his lips formed a wide smile.

"Eek!" She yelped in surprise.

"OMG! Really? I can't belive my dream has finally come true!"

"Y… Your dream?" Jesse asked surprisingly as he put her down. He still smiled widely.

"Yes! I have always dreamt of having a child, now my wish has been granted. I'm so happy!"

He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, making her blushed. But eventually, she hugged him back and chuckled.

"I'm happy too, honey."

They stayed like that without knowing that a person was watching them from the distant, on a big branch of a cherry tree. His back leaned on the tree as his legs stayed still on the branch, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes glanced over at the happy soon-to-be-parents couple. He sighed; his green hair blew slightly as the wind came by, his matched green eyes filled with sadness.

"From the day _she_ left me forever, I became heart-broken and jealous. I hate seeing people being happy. Every time I see their happiness, I just want to destroy it. It always reminded of the time I spent with her…" He paused. "But now, I had realized one thing: Destroying happiness can't help me anything, it could only hurt others. I had changed my mind. I will try to forget her and move on, maybe I can find a better love."

With those words finished, he vanished.

* * *

 **Are you pleased with this bonus chapter? I hope you do. :D**

 **Bye bye, for real, and see you again!**


End file.
